


I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision, but only for you

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enochian, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: The world could end right now, and Dean wouldn’t even care.A monster could be right outside the door, and Dean wouldn’t even care.Once upon a time, Dean would have been terrified by these thoughts.  He would have run away to the nearest bar and drowned his sorrows in alcohol and a random waitress.But Dean had moved past that immature behavior long ago.Now, Dean let these cold hard facts encompass him and seep into his bones.Instead of feeling scared, Dean felt fortunate.  He had Cas, someone who loved him that didn’t have to, and Dean would do anything for him.





	I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision, but only for you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "The Last of the Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy. Enjoy!

Dean was sitting in the war room when Gabriel appeared carrying an unconscious Cas.

Dean stood up alertly as Gabriel said to him frantically, “Cassie got Sleeping Beautied!”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “He what?”

Gabriel sighed in frustration, laying Cas on the war room table. He explained, “a djinn came out of nowhere and put Cas to sleep!”

Dean’s eyes widened. Now he was in hunter mode.

Gabriel continued, “when an angel is hit by a djinn, they fall into a deep sleep. The longer they’re under, the farther they travel into their own mind. Thus, he’s been Sleeping Beautied.”

Sam entered the room, dusty book in hand, at the tail end of Gabriel’s sentence. He took in the contents of the room and asked, “the hell?”

Gabriel sighed exasperatedly. “A djinn hit Cassie. Angels get Sleeping Beautied when hit by a djinn. I’ve tried various remedies for the past half hour, and nothing works. So, my final idea is,” Gabriel did an invisible drum beat, “true love’s kiss.”

Dean blinked. “What now?”

“True. Love’s. Kiss,” Gabriel repeated.

Dean blinked again. “You can’t be serious.”

Gabriel wondered aloud, “maybe your bond will help when you kiss him.” He thought for a beat, then said the line with more certainty. “The bond should definitely help when you kiss him.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Sam, who couldn’t keep a straight face. “Shut up,” Dean muttered to his brother. 

That only made Sam bark out a laugh. Sam mused, “I can’t believe this is our lives.”

Dean huffed and looked at Cas in his deep sleep, the angel breathing erratically.

Dean realized, since he and Cas kept their PDA almost nonexistent, that no one had seen them overly intimate since they revealed their marriage.

Dean, eyeing Sam and Gabriel’s expectant expressions, observed, “you pervs just wanna see me kiss him.” Sam sputtered and Gabriel pfft’d in denial. Dean smirked, not believing them one bit, and said, “okay then.” He moved to Cas’s side.

He didn’t want to keep his audience waiting.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s, the grace intermingled with his soul rejoicing at the brief contact. When Dean pulled away, he felt the aftershocks of their reaffirmed bond tingling throughout his body. 

Cas opened his eyes seconds later, his eyelashes fluttering like the beat of his wings. Dean recalled when he had convinced Cas to see his wings through Hellhound glasses, but banished the memory to focus on reality.

Cas’s blue eyes immediately settled on Dean’s face, and the hunter smiled. Dean gave Cas his best nonverbal “hello darlin’” gaze. Cas blushed and smiled back. 

Dean heard Sam’s throat clear pointedly. 

Dean always enjoyed making his brother uncomfortable. He should stare at his angel in public more often, honestly.

Dean and Cas broke their eye contact at last, Sam and Gabriel struggling to adopt neutral expressions. 

Gabriel finally said, “I’m surprised that worked.”

Dean grinned devilishly, Cas looking confused.

————

When Dean walked into the library late one night, he did not expect all the furniture to be pushed away with multi-colored fluffy blankets lining the floor.

And he didn’t expect his husband, along with Jack and Claire, lying comfortably on said blankets and staring upwards.

Dean looked up, and saw that there was no ceiling.

Well, there had to be, of course. But what Dean saw was a projection of the starry sky in place of the ceiling.

Cas was using his powers to show Claire and Jack the night sky whilst indoors.

Dean thought of his short-lived honeymoon with Cas, when his angel had done the same thing in Dean’s bedroom. They made love underneath the projected stars, slowly and softly and adoringly.

Dean bit his lip at the memory. He tore his eyes away from the sky, realizing that Cas, Jack, and Claire were staring at him. 

Dean smiled and laid down on Cas’s unoccupied side, surprised at how truly soft the blankets were.

As Dean settled, he saw that they were still watching him. “Don’t let me interrupt you,” he said.

As Claire and Jack looked away, Dean noticed Cas’s eyes staring at him darkly. 

Dean winked at Cas, who seemed nonplussed in the darkness. Dean figured he was blushing.

As Cas turned his attention back to the sky, Claire asked, “can you continue your lesson, Cas?”

Dean smothered a smile. So that’s what he just walked into.

Cas did love talking about the stars, after all.

Without further ado, Cas continued teaching Claire and Jack about constellations and stars and astronomy. Dean stared up at the sky and let his husband’s gravelly voice wash over him.

————

Sam, unbeknownst to them, saw the hunters, the angel, and the nephilim watching the projected sky.

Sam saw a look of contentment on his older brother’s face — an unbelievably rare sight, but was slowly becoming more common now that his marriage to Cas was no longer a secret — and left the library with a smile on his face.

————

Castiel started to teach his husband Enochian shortly after they were married. Dean had begged to learn his angel’s native language, but Cas had kept pushing it back, saying it was very personal and forbidden for a human to know.

After some seduction and persuasion, Cas finally acquiesced when they were alone in the bunker for a few days. Sam had gone to help Donna on a case, and Dean had stayed to be with Cas. Sam gave him a weird look when he refused to come, since Dean always wanted to hunt, but he left with little argument. 

Cas taught Dean various Enochian words between kisses and warm embraces and lovemaking sessions. 

Dean found himself more motivated to learn when his husband’s rough hands grabbed his hips and his soft lips murmured a mixture of loving and filthy Enochian words into his collarbone.

So when Dean and Sam were kidnapped by a group of pissed off angels, Dean could understand what they were saying.

Sam was visibly confused by the melodic language being spoken between two female and three male angels, but Dean wasn’t.

Keeping an outwardly puzzled facade, Dean listened closely to the conversation.

Dean was not at all surprised that this was a trap for Cas.

Dean wanted to smirk. If these fools thought they could capture Cas, they had another thing coming.

Cas could dispatch them all, Dean figured, in under two minutes.

Cas could probably sense the danger Dean was in due to their bond, so he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

Dean got the attention of his angel captors by saying, in perfect Enochian, “you know I can understand you, right?” 

The angels all looked like they’d been slapped. Sam’s eyebrows were raised to his hairline in shock.

That’s when Castiel appeared.

Dean loved this part.

With eyes aglow, Cas took out the angels quickly and efficiently. It was almost too fast for Dean to process the stabs and punches and kicks.

Dean was no damsel, but he did need a knight sometimes.

As the final angel disappeared with a flash of light, Cas pulled his blade out of its chest. Cas snapped his fingers, releasing Dean and Sam from their restraints.

The Winchesters stood up, Sam surveying the damage that Cas caused. Dean sidled up to the angel and said in Enochian, “hello, darlin’.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, Dean smirking as his husband’s pupils dilated almost imperceptibly.

Dean asked in Enochian, “you like when I speak Enochian, don’t you?”

Cas, mindful of Sam in the room, said in Enochian, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Dean bit his bottom lip, desire pooling in his stomach. 

Oh, he was going to have fun tonight.

————

And he did have fun. Repeatedly.

————

Dean woke up at nine the next morning, body aching from the night before.

He was definitely going to use Enochian more often.

Dean rolled over and was surprised to see Cas taking a nap beside him. Cas normally didn’t sleep, but he did enjoy the occasional nap to recharge his powers.

It was rare to see Cas calm and peaceful, so — since Cas usually watched Dean sleep in a totally-not-creepy way — Dean took the opportunity to watch his husband’s chest rise and fall with steady breaths. Dean studied Cas’s bare skin, the defined muscles of his arms, the bone structure of his broad shoulders, the quiet power of his rough yet delicate hands. His hands — specifically — were an absolute mystery to Dean; how could the hands that maim and kill countless monsters be the same hands that trace his skin so exquisitely and make him feel so safe? He studied Cas’s face next, the impossibly long eyelashes — longer than Dean’s own — fanning across his cheeks, the curvature of his pink and thoroughly kissed lips.

This angel was his. 

When he was younger, Dean always thought looks were everything. 

But then he met Castiel. 

The angel’s looks may have given Dean pause, but it was Cas’s wit and loyalty and strength and sassy remarks and unbreakable heart that sealed the deal. Dean’s eyes raked over the planes of Cas’s tan skin leisurely as he thought about the dozens of other qualities that tipped him over the edge. The qualities that made Dean admit to himself that he loved a celestial being in a man’s body and obtain the strength to close the gap between their lips after nearly dying for the thousandth time. The qualities that made Dean want to make it work between them, and talk out their problems whenever one of them fucked up. The qualities that made Dean want to marry an angel and give him his last name. The qualities that made Dean love Cas irretrievably and irrevocably.

The past few years married to Cas had been hard, but Dean’s heart had never felt so whole knowing that Castiel Winchester was his.

Dean tried to get a handle on his possessiveness, but he couldn’t help it. He was thrilled that he was Cas’s, and Cas was his. Thrilled that they had a profound bond that no person or creature could break. Thrilled that he was bound to the kindest and bravest and fiercest angel that God ever created.

Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of looking at Cas this way, so tranquil and beautiful and free of worry.

He wondered if this is what Cas felt like when Dean slept.

Dean suddenly saw Cas wrinkle his nose. He was regaining consciousness. Dean let the sheets fall to his hips, moving closer to Cas. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s bare hips, a small sound leaving Cas’s throat. Dean rested his hands on the small of Cas’s back, pulling them closer until they were skin to skin. Cas muttered something incoherent, his eyes still closed. Dean chuckled softly and rested his forehead against Cas’s. He let his hands travel up Cas’s spine, the angel shivering and faintly adjusting his invisible wings. Dean brushed his lips lightly against Cas’s, his angel groaning in protest. A quiet laugh left Dean’s mouth at Cas’s grumpiness, but he kept kissing Cas lightly across his face. Cas finally opened his eyes lazily, leaving them half-lidded, his eyelashes brushing Dean’s cheek. 

Dean whispered, “hey darlin’.” Dean moved his hands to cradle Cas’s face, kissing him soundly. Cas’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned and kissed back softly. Dean twirled a lock of Cas’s hair with his fingers as he pulled away and said, “‘s time to get up.”

Cas whined in protest, pressing his face into Dean’s neck and kissing him there. “No,” Cas muttered into Dean’s skin.

Dean chuckled and rested his cheek on Cas’s soft dark hair, giving Cas more access. Cas settled his cheek on Dean’s collarbone, his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck. Cas inhaled Dean’s scent for a moment, trying to will himself awake. 

Dean asked softly, “comfy?”

“Mhm,” Cas rumbled, “don’t wanna leave yet.” Cas opened his eyes and focused on tracing symbols on Dean’s ribs.

Dean recognized the Enochian symbol for love immediately. He swallowed a lump in his throat, recognizing how intimate the gesture was for an angel.

He loved Cas so much.

Dean traced the same symbol on Cas’s spine in answer. Cas shivered once he felt it, their eyes meeting.

Cas’s eyes were a serene lake, his enticing lips slightly parted, his hair a delightful mess.

Just when Dean thought his husband couldn’t be more effortlessly gorgeous…

Dean absentmindedly felt their bond light his skin on fire, sending feather-light caresses throughout his veins.

Dean stared at Cas, looking into his eyes like he was under some sort of spell. Dean felt a case of tunnel vision envelop him; he let the image burn into his retinas as he stored it in his memory banks forever.

The world could end right now, and Dean wouldn’t even care.

A monster could be right outside the door, and Dean wouldn’t even care.

Once upon a time, Dean would have been terrified by these thoughts. He would have run away to the nearest bar and drowned his sorrows in alcohol and a random waitress.

But Dean had moved past that immature behavior long ago.

Now, Dean let these cold hard facts encompass him and seep into his bones.

Instead of feeling scared, Dean felt fortunate. He had Cas, someone who loved him that didn’t have to, and Dean would do anything for him.

Dean used one of his hands to ruffle Cas’s hair. There was so much he wanted to say in this moment, but it all got stuck in his throat.

A smile lit up Cas’s face, like he understood Dean’s internal struggle. Cas said softly, “I know.”

Dean smiled, the world being set to rights once again by a mere two words. “Wanna get up yet?”

Cas groaned, resting his cheek on Dean’s chest. “Five more minutes.”

Dean chuckled in acceptance.

————

It wasn’t every day that Dean saw Cas and Gabriel come through a portal that materialized outside the bunker while brandishing swords.

But honestly, should he be as surprised as he was right now?

Dean took in the sight he was greeted with when he and Sam just wanted to drink coffee and watch the tall trees flit in the breeze.

The portal was blue, looking like it came out of Doctor Who.

Not that Dean watched Doctor Who to appease his nerdy husband or anything.

Gabriel had a knapsack over one shoulder with a giant leather-bound book inside. He had two angel blades out, one in each hand.

Cas, though.

Cas was holding a medieval-like sword, the blade’s metal seeming to have a blue substance melted into it.

Angel grace.

Both angels looked a little worse for wear, but Dean was satisfied when he saw no blood or open wounds.

Dean glanced at Sam, who said, “well this is different.”

When Dean was about to reply, the portal closed. Gabriel secured the angel blades in his jacket and took out the giant book the angels must have stolen.

The angels were too far away to have noticed Sam and Dean holding their streaming mugs of coffee.

Dean put his mug down on a box somewhere. “I don’t need coffee anymore.”

Sam smirked and sipped his coffee anyway. 

They turned their attention back to Gabriel and Cas. Gabriel was now reading out a spell from the book in a language that the Winchesters were too far away to discern.

As Gabriel finished the page, a chunk of forest seemed to shimmer.

Like it was a rippling curtain or a piece of green screen.

“We’ve now entered Twin Peaks territory,” Sam said in the guise of a sports announcer.

Dean bit down a smile. “We should go see what this is about.”

Sam sipped his coffee coyly. “I’m good for now.”

Dean huffed. “When shit hits the fan, we go over there.”

“Totally,” Sam agreed.

That’s when Cas went behind the veil that had materialized from Gabriel’s spell.

Dean got worried immediately.

As if sensing this, Sam said soothingly, “he’s fine, Dean.”

Dean crossed his arms. “I don’t like this.”

That’s when Gabriel noticed them.

Gabriel’s eyes widened comically as he slammed the book shut, dust motes flying into the air.

Sam put his mug down, then he and Dean advanced to where Gabriel stood near the veil.

“Hey guys!” Gabriel said cheerily. “How goes it?”

Dean gave him one of his signature “I-will-kill-you” looks.

Gabriel had the intelligence to look afraid. He swallowed thickly and muttered, “I meant to go to Wichita, not Lawrence.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “What’s going on?”

Gabriel realized the seriousness of the situation but began spouting random strings of words.

“I’m going to ask you again,” Dean said, moving closer to Gabriel, causing the archangel to nearly trip over himself. Dean switched to Enochian and asked, with perfect enunciation, “what’s going on?”

Gabriel looked like he was going to faint. “Y-you can speak Enochian? Th-that’s forbidden.”

Dean smirked. “So?”

Gabriel stuttered, obviously not thinking his little brother was capable of breaking a sacred law.

When Gabriel gathered himself, he explained, “the leader of the gargoyles escaped from the veil of monsters. Cassie is going to kill it and I’m going to put it back where it came from.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Gargoyles?”

Gabriel sighed. “Yes, gargoyles are living creatures. They don’t come here. Every time they do, they get turned to stone.”

Sam looked shocked. Dean figured his nerd brain was on overdrive. “So those stone gargoyles we have on buildings were once alive?”

“Of course,” Gabriel replied, as if it were common knowledge.

“Why does Cas need to kill the leader?” Dean inquired.

“To send a message,” Gabriel answered. “There’s already enough monsters to deal with on this earthly plane. We don’t need gargoyles to break through the veil and start flying around.”

“Good point,” Sam said.

“Cassie should be sending me a signal any minute now,” Gabriel added.

A flash of light came from the spaces between the curtain.

“There it is,” Gabriel confirmed. He snapped his fingers, three lawn chairs appearing on the grass facing the veil. He reopened the book of spells and sat on a lawn chair. He glanced at the Winchesters and said, “take a seat. You’ll wanna see this.”

Dean and Sam shared a look and sat down, Dean between Sam and Gabriel. The archangel snapped his fingers again, procuring two sets of glasses. He handed a pair to each hunter, explaining, “these glasses will allow a human to see through the veil.” Gabriel wore his trademark trickster grin. “There’s about to be a throwdown you don’t wanna miss.”

Reluctantly, Sam and Dean slipped on the glasses and looked at the veil.

Dean recognized a vague outline of Cas immediately, his wings at full span. He saw that Cas was still holding the sword. The other shadow was of a winged goblin-like creature.

Gabriel snapped his fingers one final time, a bag of buttered popcorn materializing in his hands. Sam and Dean gave him dirty looks, but Gabriel shrugged and smiled.

“Let the fight begin!” Gabriel declared, popping kernels in his mouth, the book settled on the veil closing spell in his lap.

Dean was amazed at the fight that unfolded before him. He could only see shadows and outlines through the veil, but it was impressive nonetheless.

Especially when they took the fight into the air. 

Cas and the gargoyle grappled and flew and parried each other’s blows. Dean was surprised that an ugly flying goblin had some skills.

But Cas was far better.

Within minutes of the fight starting, Dean saw Cas move the sword in a perfect arc, the gargoyle’s head hitting the ground in a clean swipe.

Gabriel must have seen Dean’s mouth agape, because he said, “I told you that you wouldn’t wanna miss this.”

As Cas reappeared from behind the curtain, Gabriel started to recite a spell that would close the veil.

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed as he saw the Winchesters tucking away the glasses. “Sam, Dean, what are you doing here?”

Dean pursed his lips as Sam pointed to the entrance of the bunker. 

“Ah,” Cas said. Gabriel completed the spell, in what Dean recognized as Latin, the veil sealing closed and the curtain disappearing. Gabriel closed the book and secured it in the knapsack by his foot.

Cas rested the glowing sword on his shoulder like a shotgun and said to Gabriel, “we were supposed to be in Wichita.”

Gabriel splayed out his hands. “I know!” He huffed. “Even archangels can’t be precise with magic!”

Castiel sighed and snapped his fingers, a few traces of green blood stains — gargoyles had green blood, apparently — disappearing from his clothes. He set down the sword, Gabriel making it dissolve into thin air.

Then, Cas noticed the half-empty popcorn bag by Gabriel’s side. Instead of smiting his older brother on the spot, Cas materialized his own bag of popcorn in his hands. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and Cas popped some kernels in his mouth pointedly. 

Cas had a silent conversation with his trickster brother before turning on his heels to address Sam and Dean.

“Enjoy the show?” Cas asked, his expression unreadable.

Sam said, “it was pretty cool.”

Dean smiled. “It was badass,” he said, clearly awestruck.

Cas’s eyes seemed to soften at the admission. He made his popcorn bag disappear with a flourish. 

Gabriel threw the rucksack over his shoulder and sat up from his lawn chair. He said to Cas, “I’ll take care of everything else.”

Cas nodded at Gabriel and the archangel disappeared with a rustle of wings.

Dean and Sam stood up, Cas making the lawn chairs evaporate into thin air.

“So,” Dean prompted, “gargoyles?”

————

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch watching movies.

Cas used his powers to magically project whatever movie Dean wanted onto the blank wall in the living room. Dean thought it was much better than a television.

Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder, reveling in the calmness and contentment he felt just by watching movies with his husband.

————

Dean saw Cas and Gabriel come through another portal when he was having a sunset picnic with Sam, Claire, and Jody.

This time, they seemed to be escaping from somewhere.

In expensive suits.

Dean’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his angel.

Cas looked unbelievably beautiful, even from afar. His suit jacket and pants were the same shade of black as his hair. They both seemed to be tailor-made to his body, the suit jacket gathered in tightly at the delicious curve of his hips and the pants clinging to his legs like a second skin. His shoes shined with an orange glow, reflecting the slowly receding sun. His crisp white dress shirt had one button undone, his tie the same shade of blue as his eyes.

If Dean had seen him like this from up close first, he would have either spontaneously combusted or been unable to speak coherently.

The latter could still happen, but anyway.

Gabriel and Cas stopped running once the portal closed, and were sure that no one was following them.

When Dean turned his attention back to the picnic table, he saw that Jody, Claire, and Sam were staring at him coyly. Dean finished his beer and glanced at them.

“What?” Dean grumbled.

“Nothin’,” Claire replied, one side of her mouth quirked upwards. 

Dean exhaled and centered his thoughts. He got up from the picnic table and started towards Cas and Gabriel. They seemed to be catching their breath.

Gabriel and Cas looked alarmed at Dean’s appearance, the hunter’s arms crossed and taking in the sight before him curiously.

Dean looked at Cas, feeling more affected by the angel’s beauty than he thought he would. Now that Cas was up close, Dean didn’t want to ever look away, even though looking at him was like staring into the goddamn sun.

Dean would burn willingly at the sight of his husband looking practically edible.

“So,” Dean asked, keeping his tone even, “what was it this time?”

Gabriel said, “we were infiltrating a gala filled with monsters. We were trying to find information about Asmodeus and Lucifer. But of course, we were ousted as angels and had to get outta there.”

“We were trying to get a win,” Cas said quietly.

Dean’s eyes widened. Those words have always brought them trouble in their relationship. 

It was time to break that cycle.

Dean played with his gold wedding band, twirling it around his ring finger. When he looked into Cas’s eyes again, he said, “your life is more important to me than a win.”

Cas glanced at the ground, suddenly overcome with emotion. He swallowed a lump in his throat, seeming to cave in on himself for a second. When Cas looked back up, his eyes were glistening, slivers of orange and pink sunlight coloring his skin.

Dean wasn’t one for declarations of love, but Cas seemed to recognize it as one to add to the list.

Dean and Cas shared a meaningful look before Gabriel cleared his throat.

That broke Cas out of his reverie, but Dean’s gaze still raked over Cas’s form unabashedly.

Cas said to Gabriel, “you should get Kali out of there. I know she means a lot to you, and she doesn’t need your help, but it would be a nice gesture.”

Gabriel was immediately affronted. “I don’t know what you mean, Cassie.”

Cas gave him a glare that was the last thing monsters ever saw before they died.

Gabriel blinked. “Fine, you got me.”

Cas held up a hand and waved. “Bye now.”

“Goodbye, ungrateful seraphim,” Gabriel said jokingly, Cas smirking as the archangel disappeared.

When Cas’s gaze settled on Dean, he saw that the hunter hadn’t once taken his eyes off of him.

Cas raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, a glint in his eye that Dean only saw when he wanted Dean horizontal. Dean’s answering smile took over his face, and he was positive he was blushing, but he didn’t care.

Cas crossed his arms and asked nonchalantly, “can I help you with something?”

Dean blinked rapidly, letting his eyelashes flutter and fan across his cheeks as he glanced at his boots. Dean bit his bottom lip, making Cas inhale sharply.

It was so easy, sometimes, to rile up his husband.

“Maybe you can help me with something later,” Dean said huskily, watching Cas’s pupils dilate. He gave his angel a shy smile. “We’re having a picnic right now, though, if you wanna join.”

Dean saw Cas tamp down on his desire to teleport them to the bunker at this very moment and have his way with him.

A small part of Dean was pleased that he was the only one who saw Cas this way.

After a moment, though, Cas was the same composed warrior angel that everyone else knew. 

Cas fell into step with Dean, and the hunter said, “you look beautiful, by the way.”

Cas’s trademark blush brought more color to his cheeks, which Dean found endearing. 

Only Castiel could pull off a blush and still look flawless.

When they approached the picnic table, Claire wolf whistled. “Damn Cas!” She exclaimed, Cas waving off her compliment sheepishly and sitting next to Dean.

Cas noticed a bruise on Claire’s cheek and asked, “how’d you get that?”

Claire said proudly, “three werewolves. Took them out myself.”

“We got ourselves a badass here, Cas,” Dean said, sounding like a proud uncle.

Cas smiled, one that made his eyes crinkle. “That’s impressive.”

As Claire launched into the story of her bruise, the makeshift family had their picnic and laughed.

————

A few hours later, Dean undressed Cas slowly, in the safety of Cas’s bedroom, and they made love until succumbing to exhaustion.

————

The next morning, Dean woke with the sunrise, rays casting light onto him and Cas’s half-clad forms.

It was a very important day.

Dean smiled into his pillow, thinking of all that’s transpired between him and Cas, and all that had yet to transpire.

Dean glanced at a sleeping Cas — his hair a crow’s nest, his face devoid of stress — and felt impossibly light.

Dean ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and watched his wedding ring glint in the sunlight.

Dean rolled over to face his nightstand, pulling out the Hellhound glasses from his drawer. He sat up and rested his back against his pillow, slipping the glasses on. He was greeted by the sight of Cas’s wings. One wing was dangling off the edge of the bed, most likely resting on the floor. The other wing was wrapped loosely around Dean’s covered thighs, brushing the edge of Dean’s side of the mattress.

Dean stifled a laugh. Dean was plenty possessive, but this was Cas’s way of showing that he was just as possessive.

After a long moment of staring at his angel’s wings, he put the glasses away and took out the wrapped box in his drawer.

Cas’s gift.

Dean fiddled with the flimsy wrapping paper, tracing the outlines of the box.

He didn’t know how Cas would react. He should have given this to Cas years ago. 

He had given Cas everything else, after all.

Dean felt Cas stir beside him, a brush of wings sliding across his stomach. He chuckled at the contact, and Cas peered up at Dean.

“Good morning, darlin’,” Dean drawled. Cas’s eyes shined brightly, realizing what day it was.

Dean cupped Cas’s cheek and said, “happy anniversary.”

Cas turned his face slightly and pressed his lips to the palm of Dean’s hand. “Happy anniversary,” Cas said softly, placing his hand over Dean’s, the hunter moving his thumb across Cas’s jawline.

Dean glanced at the gift on his lap, Cas following the motion. His eyes widened at the shiny wrapping paper. 

Cas looked at Dean and asked, “for me?”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, Cas sitting up and taking the box in his nimble fingers.

Dean held his breath as Cas unwrapped the gift, his thumb unlatching the black box.

Cas’s breath hitched as he saw a copy of the Impala’s key in front of him. Cas let his index finger brush over the metal of the newly-forged key.

When Cas looked up, Dean saw tears in his eyes, his lips slightly parted in amazement.

Cas blinked, a tear running down his cheek, and he said in a broken whisper, “really?”

Dean nodded, and suddenly a shirtless Cas was on his lap, throwing his arms around Dean’s shoulders with the box clutched in one hand and kissing him like his life depended on it.

Dean kissed him back with vigor, not caring that Cas was crying and he was laughing because he was just so happy and they were just so perfect for each other.

Their kisses eventually tapered off to gentle brushes, tears drying on their cheeks and laughs giving way to smiles.

They rested their foreheads together, catching their breath as Dean chuckled and brushed away a final tear from Cas’s cheek.

“I love you so much,” Cas breathed.

That’s when Dean said the cheesiest line ever. In Enochian. “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
